


Cold

by wobblesworld



Series: Ranboo Stories [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hypothermia, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblesworld/pseuds/wobblesworld
Summary: At some point, Ranboo decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get out of there. There was only one problem; Technoblade was the only person he could go to and the hybrid wasn’t necessarily fond of him. Sure, they could hang out casually on occasion, but Techno didn’t trust him enough to keep him safe and Ranboo knew that.He was desperate, though, so he clutched his memory book close and headed towards the community nether portal.~~~~~~~~~or: Ranboo runs to Techno after his memory book is found and has a rough time in the snow on his way there.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF
Series: Ranboo Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182338
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1033





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first things first, a LOT of this isn't accurate to canon and I know this. I know Tommy should still be staying with Techno at this point. I know Techno is very out of character. I know Ranboo probably knows about the portal to Techno's house. Do I care? Not really. Having said that, enjoy the story! Lemme know if there's any typos or tags I should add :D

The night Ranboo’s memory book went missing was a rough one. Luckily he found the book, but he  _ knew _ someone had found it. Someone in L’manburg. He racked his brain for what felt like hours trying to remember anything about what happened. When did he last have it? Who was in L’manburg at the time it was missing? Where did he put it last time he had it?

He didn’t know. He thought until he was in tears at the horrible headache that took over his brain.

He didn’t sleep that night.

The next morning was even worse. On top of his lingering headache, he was exhausted. The lack of sleep combined with the mental toll of wondering when he would inevitably be punished for betraying his country surely wasn’t good for him. He left his house with full armor and his strongest sword, which was unlike the usually laid-back boy. He was paranoid as he went through his daily routine, flinching at the slightest sounds and constantly on alert. 

At some point, Ranboo decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get out of there. There was only one problem; Technoblade was the only person he could go to and the hybrid wasn’t necessarily fond of him. Sure, they could hang out casually on occasion, but Techno didn’t trust him enough to keep him safe and Ranboo knew that.

He was desperate, though, so he clutched his memory book close and headed towards the community nether portal.

He quickly walked to the portal that led to Logstedshire, unaware of the portal by Techno’s house. He didn’t notice until he was dragging his feet through the snow that he didn’t bring a coat. He was too focused on keeping his memory book safe and didn’t even consider the fact that other things were important as well.

_ ‘Damn it,’ _ he thought, not talking out loud so that he could preserve energy.  _ ‘I can make it, right? Of course I can! I’ll be fine. Techno is bound to find me.' _

Ranboo’s feet became numb quickly. His shoes weren’t meant to be worn in the snow, so the freezing melted snow seeped through them easily. With the combination of the cold and the stinging pain of the water on his feet, they went numb faster than if he were human. 

He didn't know how long he'd been walking; his mind was foggy and he forgot he could look at the sun to get a good idea as to what time it was. What he did know, though, was that it was painfully quiet, he couldn't feel his legs, hands, or face, and he was no longer shivering, which he was sure was a bad thing. Oh, and he was exhausted. He was already tired that morning, now he just wanted to curl up in a ball and pass out.

He didn't want to die, though, so he took a deep breath and kept walking.

Ranboo didn't even realize he was near Techno's house until the man himself was rushing out the door and nearly sprinting toward him. Ranboo let out a breathy laugh. He was right! Techno found him! 

Once Techno was only a few feet away from him, Ranboo tried to quicken his pace to reach him faster, but ended up stumbling forward and tripping on his own feet. The only thing that stopped him from falling face first in the snow was Techno grabbing him before he got too close to the ground. 

He felt Techno slip an arm under Ranboo’s legs and lift him from the cold, painfully wet ground, even though not much of him was touching the ground. His head lolled back and he faintly felt his crown fall from his head. 

“PHIL!” he heard Techno yell in a different direction before making his voice much softer. “Ranboo you idiot, what the hell made you think it was a good idea to travel in the snow with no jacket?”

Ranboo made a croak-like sound in the back of his throat, something akin to sounds an enderman would make. “I don’t actually remember.”

Ranboo heard frantic footsteps approaching him and saw a blurry figure wearing green walking next to him and Techno, who he realized was also moving. His eyes finally slipped close as he listened to two voices talk over him, his mind too fuzzy to make out the words.

~~~~~~~~~~

Technoblade had been adding enchantments to his weapons, tools, and armor for hours and was finally leaving the attic to get food. As he passed by the window, he noticed a figure in the distance. He went back to the window and squinted to get a better look at the figure. He quickly recognized it as Ranboo, the only citizen of L’manburg he had nothing against. In fact, he almost considered the kid a friend.

_ RANBOO _ _  
_ _ RANBOOOOOOO _ _  
_ _ MEMORY BOYYYY _ _  
_ _ RANBOO _ _  
  
_

He was still part of the L’manburg cabinet, though, so, despite chat’s positive reaction to Ranboo, Techno’s first thoughts when he saw him were,  _ ‘What the hell is he doing here? Did Tubbo send him?’  _ His confusion quickly turned into concern when he noticed his lack of warm clothing and how he looked like he was seconds away from collapsing into the snow.

_ IS HE OK??  
_ _ lmao he looks like shit  
_ _ E  
_ _ GO HELP HIM _

“Shit,” he muttered before rushing to the door. He frantically closed it behind himself and started running as soon as his feet hit the snow. By some miracle, Ranboo stayed on his feet until Techno got to him. When he got there, though, Ranboo all but fell into his arms. 

After getting him into a comfortable position in his arms and lifting him off the ground, Techno started walking quickly toward his cabin and called out to Phil, who was taking care of the turtles.

“Ranboo you idiot, what the hell made you think it was a good idea to travel in the snow with no jacket?” Techno asked, concern seeping through his voice. His concern only grew when he heard a gurgling sound come from the boy in his arms before he muttered, his voice breathy, “I don’t actually remember.”

Before he could comment on the strange response, Phil was running to his side. “What the hell happened? Is he ok?” he asked as chat argued in Techno’s mind.

_ MEMORY BOY NOO  
_ _ he doesn’t remember???  
_ _ TECHNOSAVE  
_ _ WTF HE DOESN’T REMEMBER  
_ _ chat he has memory issues and hypothermia ofc he doesn’t remember  
_ _ TECHNOSAVE  
_ _ HIS BOOK GET HIS BOOK  _

“I saw him walking here in the snow. Definitely hypothermia; maybe frostbite. I’m surprised he made it as far as he did if he came from Logstedshire.”

Phil grimaced and glanced down at Ranboo just in time to see his eyes slip shut. “Ranboo, can you open your eyes for me? You shouldn’t sleep right now, mate.” A couple of seconds later he spoke again. “Ranboo!” When there was no response, he cursed quietly, then looked back up at Techno. “Can you run with him? We need to get him inside as soon as we can.”

Techno nodded and sped up into a run, Phil running ahead to get some blankets ready for Ranboo.

It didn't take long for Techno to get to the house with Ranboo. Phil must have seen him because, when he hurried up the stairs, Phil was there holding the double-doors open for him.

He quickly got Ranboo into the bed that had been hastily placed in the middle of the room by Phil, removed his armor and shoes, and wrapped the blankets around him like a burrito. 

“Help me check him for frostbite," Phil ordered. Techno nodded and they both began searching his skin for frostbite.

Once they were satisfied with the thoroughness of their search, they wrapped him back up in blankets and sat back. "Damn, this kid is lucky. That or endermen can't get frostbite," Techno said, leaning against the side of the bed.

"That does make sense, actually. I mean, just think about how many enderman we see around here. It makes sense that they wouldn't be affected by the cold as much," Phil replied.

It was silent for a moment before Techno spoke again, "Is there anything else we can do?"

"Nope. He's wrapped up in all the blankets you own and he doesn't have frostbite. All we can do now is wait for him to wake up."

"And how long should that take?"

"Who knows? It depends on how long he was out there, how much sleep he's been getting lately, there's a bunch of factors that we couldn't know about cause' we weren't with him."

Techno grunted in acknowledgment and stared at the ground. Phil moved to sit on the couch that sat against the wall, “I didn’t know you were so fond of him. You don’t get this worried over just anyone.”

Techno looked up to glare at Phil, “What? He gave me my armor back.”

“C’mon, I know that’s not all it takes to get on your good side.”

“Oh fine. He reminds me of myself. He’s so similar to me, yet so different and I want to help him. Whenever I’m around him I just get this feeling that I need to keep him safe. It doesn’t help that the voices love him, too.”

When he was done, Phil started laughing, something unexpected given the context. “What the hell, Phil?? Don’t laugh at me!” 

“I’m not, I’m not!” He stopped laughing with a sigh and looked at Techno with a serious yet happy look. “It’s just that, well, that’s exactly how I felt about you, Wil, and Tommy.”

Techno's angry glare melted into a look of realization. "Huh. That makes sense. Not why you felt like that but why you were so adamant about taking us in and keeping us safe. I'll be honest, Phil, I never really got it until now."

Phil chuckled and stood from the couch to make hot cocoa. "That's understandable. I wouldn't have gotten it either if I hadn't experienced it before."

_ AWW _ _  
_ _ AWWWWWWW _ _  
_ _ TECHNOCARE _ _  
_ _ DADZA _ _  
_ _ AWWWW _ _  
_ _ DADZA _

Techno hummed in response and they sat in comfortable silence. When the hot cocoa was done, Phil poured a mug for each of them and they settled into silently sipping on cocoa as they waited for Ranboo to wake up. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Ranboo woke up, the first thing he noticed was how bright it was, having to squeeze his eyes shut as soon as he opened them. Once he was able to open his eyes without it feeling like they were burning, he was taken aback by how different his environment was than what he was expecting. This wasn’t his messy, animal-filled house that he’d woken up in every day for the past month and a half. 

It was quiet and tidy, but what stood out the most were the two people in the room. One of them, who he recognized as Philza, was sitting on the couch a few feet away from him, quietly reading a book. The other was the sleeping figure of Technoblade who had his head resting on the bed next to Ranboo. 

Seeing one of the most feared people on the server peacefully sleeping next to him made him tense up. He wasn’t necessarily afraid of Techno like most people were; he’d seen a kinder, more sociable side of him before and knew he wouldn’t hurt him without a good reason, but that didn't change the fact that Techno could be terrifying, no matter how much logic was telling you he wouldn't hurt you.

"Phil?" he said, his voice raspy. Phil immediately looked up from his book and smiled. 

"Hey, Ranboo. How are you feeling?"

"Uh, not good. It feels like I have a cold, but I’ve never actually been this cold because I was sick. Phil, what happened? I can’t remember.”

Phil looked at Ranboo with a sympathetic look. “I was hoping you could tell us that. Techno saw you walking here in the snow with nothing but your suit and armor on. Can you try to remember anything about what happened?”

“I don’t know. I probably wrote about it in…” Ranboo sat up and quickly glanced around the room. “Phil, where’s my book?”

“I…”

Ranboo’s eyes widened and he repeatedly muttered “no no no no” as he threw the blankets off of himself and hurriedly got up from the bed from the side opposite of where Techno was sleeping. It was also opposite of the side Phil was closest to, which was why when he threw his book to the side and rushed to the other side of the bed, he still wasn’t able to catch Ranboo before his legs gave out under him and he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Techno jolted awake at the sound and quickly stood, ready for if he had to do something as Phil helped Ranboo sit back on the bed.

“Phil, I need to find my book, I- I can’t let them find it. They’ll kill me! I can’t-”

“Hey, hey,” Phil muttered reassuringly, holding both of Ranboo’s hands. “I can go look for your book, ok? I’m sure you just dropped it when Techno brought you inside. We won’t let anyone hurt you, right Techno?"

Ranboo, not having noticed Techno wake up, quickly turned his head to look at Techno who nodded and said, "Ranboo, believe me when I say that if anyone tries to hurt you, they're just asking to be on my bad side."

Phil grinned and muttered to Ranboo, "You do  _ not _ want to be on his bad side."

Ranboo stared, wide-eyed, at the two people in front of him. "I…" He looked down at his hands being held comfortingly by Phil. "Thank you…"

"Of course, mate," Phil said with a smile. "Now you stay here with Techno and I'll go see if I can find your book, ok? I'll be right back."

Ranboo nodded and Phil gave his hands a small squeeze before sharing a meaningful look with Technoblade and leaving the cabin. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“ … I- I can’t let them find it. They’ll kill me! I can’t-”

_ NOOO  
_ _ THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM??  
_ _ PROTECT HIM _

For once, Techno had to agree with chat. The fact that anyone wanted to hurt him made his blood boil and he wanted nothing more than to keep him safe.

" … We won’t let anyone hurt you, right Techno?" 

Techno didn't miss how Ranboo's head shot up when Phil mentioned him. Techno nodded in agreement and said, "Ranboo, believe me when I say that if anyone tries to hurt you, they're just asking to be on my bad side."

Phil smiled and muttered to Ranboo almost like Techno wasn’t meant to hear it, but he didn’t try to quiet his voice much, “You do  _ not _ want to be on his bad side."

Right before Phil left, he gave Techno a knowing look. Techno almost wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained, his attention being on Ranboo.

The kid winced and shivered when the door opened, but once it closed and the room was encompassed in warmth once again, Ranboo’s eyelids drooped. Techno figured he used up all of his energy on worrying about his book. He needed more rest anyway.

"Alright, c'mon kid, let's get you back in bed," Techno said and lifted the blankets for Ranboo. Once he was in, Techno draped all of the blankets on him and made sure he was warm.

"Techno?" 

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care if I get hurt or not? I mean I know you don't hate me, but I surely didn't think you liked me."

"You're a good kid, Ranboo. Someone like you doesn't deserve pain."

_ LIAR  
_ __ TELL HIM THE TRUTH  
_ TECHNOLIE _ _  
_ __ LIAAARR

It was so quiet Techno almost didn’t hear it, but Ranboo muttered, “That’s not true.”

"What?"

"I'm not as good of a person as you think I am. I betrayed Tubbo, didn't I? He was my friend. Now he wants me dead."

“If he actually cared about you, he wouldn’t ever want to kill you no matter what you did. But hey, we can talk more later. For now, you need all the rest you can get.”

Ranboo sighed. “M’kay,” he mumbled, his eyes drifting shut. 

Techno gently ruffled Ranboo’s dual-colored hair and dropped back to his spot on the floor next to the bed, having to restrain himself from turning around and punching a hole in his wall. 

Techno had no idea where this possessiveness over the enderman hybrid was coming from, but he was going to  _ kill _ everyone in the L’Manburg cabinet for making Ranboo feel like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Kudos and comments really mean a lot, so don't hesitate to leave them. I mean, leaving kudos really isn't that hard, it's one button :)


End file.
